


不亏

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 勋圆 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 767？大家有来有往才不亏
Kudos: 11





	不亏

“来喝一杯？”

李知勋刚从舞池下来，还没走到吧台，被人半路截住。被搭讪也是常有的事，但今天有些不同。

对面那人穿着皮衣皮裤，梳了个大背头，和在公司的形象相差太多，差点没认出来。李知勋不动声色地打量他一番，平时在公司西装革履，带着金丝眼镜，一副斯文人的样子，没想到还会来这里玩。脱掉眼镜好像更帅了，即使在这么昏暗的环境也遮挡不住他的帅气，至于身材，早就欣赏过，宽肩窄腰大长腿，就是不知道勾在腰上什么感觉。早因为上次的企划案看他不太顺眼，现在自己送上门来，就别怪他不客气了。李知勋伸手搭在他胸前，笑着对他说：“一杯就够了吗？”

全圆佑最近被项目烦得头发都掉了不少，跟着朋友来酒吧喝几杯解解闷，没想到居然发现比酒更能消愁的东西。在公司一本正经的，在这像解放天性一样。舞台上的人正跟着音乐的节拍跳舞，也不知道是不是下班直接来的，还穿着白天在公司见过的那套衣服，衬衫扣子解了一半，领口大开露出白净的胸膛，随意地扭几扭，勾得他心里直痒痒。等人下来走向吧台时，他毫不犹豫把人拦下。那人似乎也对他有点意思，全圆佑心里的小算盘打得飞快，大家都是聪明人，“当然不够。不如这样，我们打个赌，如果我比你能喝，今天晚上你跟我走，怎样？”对面那人笑了一下，“如果我比你能喝呢？”“那我归你。”无论是哪种结果他都不亏，抱得美人归，全圆佑挑眉看他，“赌吗？”

全圆佑算得极好，可没想到李知勋居然那么能喝。他刚拿起一瓶酒对嘴吹，李知勋也不甘示弱拿起一瓶往嘴里灌。两个人加起来喝了半打，全圆佑先撑不住上头了，全身泛红冒着热气，反应变得迟钝，借着上厕所的借口，洗把脸才让自己清醒一点。可李知勋还像个没事人一样，他手里那瓶快到底了，脸色却一点都没变过。全圆佑犹豫着要不要先投降，可再喝他怕是要醉得不省人事，更别提做其他事。全圆佑想计划怕是要泡汤，李知勋却先举白旗，“我喝不下了，你赢了。我跟你走。”

全圆佑当然喝不过他。李知勋经常来酒吧，但他从来不喝酒，只是跳跳舞缓解一下压力，每次来只点可乐，这么特殊的人就他一个，一来二去自然和酒保熟悉起来。他只不过使了个眼色，酒保立刻明白他想干什么，把他酒瓶里的酒换成可乐。灯光昏暗，再加上全圆佑近视不轻，自然不知道他喝的到底是不是酒。喝酒他不行，灌可乐可是他强项，至于全圆佑那么能喝，也是他没料到的，差点露出破绽，赶在人还有点清醒时结束这场赌局。

全圆佑酒品还行，乖乖跟着他走，趴在他肩头看着他填手续开房。然而一上电梯，李知勋打了个可乐味的气嗝，全圆佑开始发酒疯，抱着他不撒手，“可乐？我闻到你有可乐。”李知勋伸长手按下楼层按钮，“没有可乐。”全圆佑不管不顾捧着李知勋的脸一顿乱亲，“给我尝尝，唔…你肯定有…”

李知勋费尽力气才把人扛到房间，安置在床上。两个人的衣服凌乱不堪，他的扣子甚至全被全圆佑扒掉了。叮嘱全圆佑不要乱跑后，李知勋赶紧上厕所拯救自己膨胀的膀胱。

解决完生理问题出来，第二个生理问题又要来了，床上的情景把李知勋吓了一跳。就他上厕所这么一会儿，全圆佑把自己扒个精光，光溜溜地坐在床上撸动自己疲软的性器。

“你在干什么？”李知勋走向他，站在床边欣赏了一下全圆佑的身材和他自渎的动作。

“我硬不起来了。”全圆佑为了证明自己的话，对着李知勋的方向撸了几下，性器还是软趴趴的。叹了口气，准备爬下床，“我们下次再做吧。现在我要回家了。”

好不容易把人骗上床，怎么可能让他跑掉。李知勋赶紧拦住他，“你看，我们已经开房了，是吧？”又把放在床头柜的小盒子拿过来，“套也买好了，对吧？”

“你硬不了，我可以。”李知勋把全圆佑的手按到自己涨得发疼的地方，“房也开了，套也买了，不做是不是亏了？”

全圆佑认真地想了一下，觉得李知勋说得有道理，“那我要做什么？”

“你不用动，躺着就行。”

真是要命。刚塞进一根手指进去，他像发情的小猫一样，断断续续叫个没完。这人嗓音本就低沉，再加上喝了酒的缘故带了点沙哑，叫得他老二硬邦邦的。

“唔…里面一点…再深一点…啊…”全圆佑第一次体验后穴带来的快感，又新奇又舒服，但总感觉不满足，“不够…”

李知勋又加了一根手指，耐着性子给他做扩张，感觉碰到一处软肉，穴肉紧紧夹住他的手指，全圆佑喊了一声，拉着他的手不肯放。“是这里吗？”李知勋试探地按压一下那处，引起身下人的呻吟，“啊…再用力一点…”

真的要疯。李知勋继续戳弄着全圆佑的敏感点，观察着他的表情。陷入情欲的人性感得不行，半眯着眼看着他，无意识地伸出舌头舔舔自己干涩的唇瓣，最后抓住他的手大口喘气，陷入干性高潮中。李知勋光看着全圆佑的脸，裤子就被性器冒出的水洇湿一大片。他索性脱光身上的衣服，全圆佑却急不可耐地扑上来，坐在他腿上，握住他硬挺的性器就想往自己瘙痒的地方塞。

“等一下，还没戴套。”李知勋赶紧阻止他，

全圆佑却在这个时候闹脾气，非和李知勋较劲，不管不顾往下坐。性器抵上穴口又滑开，对了好几次都塞不进去，全圆佑生气地拍他肩膀，“你不准动！”

“我没动。”李知勋没好气说。明明他才是1，怎么主导权像去了全圆佑那一样，怎么想都觉得有点亏，“想要吗？”

全圆佑还在试着把沾满液体的性器塞进自己的后穴，听见李知勋的话，“想。”

“叫哥哥，我就给你。”他以为那人还要和他磨上一会，没想到话音刚落，全圆佑立刻抱着他撒娇：“哥哥，哥哥给我吧~”

这谁受得了呀。李知勋一手扶着全圆佑腰，一手握住自己的性器对准穴口，让全圆佑坐下去。

全圆佑心满意足地坐到底，整根吃下，“啊…好深…”低头想看两人的连接处，结果看见自己肚皮微鼓的地方，好奇地按下去，“哇，全吃进去了。”

全圆佑这么一按，柔软的肉壁紧紧地夹住李知勋的性器，让他头皮发麻险些射出来。没等他冷静下来，全圆佑已经搭着他的肩膀抬腰上下动作起来，嘴里还说胡话：“啊…哥哥好棒…”

不用动也能爽，李知勋当然乐意，闭上眼睛享受，由着全圆佑自己来。可没想到他快射的时候，全圆佑却停下动作，“你骗人！”

“我骗你什么了？”李知勋硬生生被他打断要射的感觉，又无端被他指责，“你说我不用动的！”就因为这个？李知勋瞬间火了，今天还非把他操哭不可。

李知勋用力一推，把人放倒在床上，抬起他的腿折到胸前，大开大合地操干起来。全圆佑伸手想抱着他，被他抓住手腕压在头顶，更加发狠地顶撞，“你最好不要乱动。”

最后全圆佑抽抽噎噎地求饶李知勋还是没放过他，不断陷入干性高潮中，身前的性器半勃起吐着透明的液体。李知勋压着他射出来时，他已经哭得声音沙哑，眼皮都肿了。

第二天一早，李知勋是被人弄醒的。天还蒙蒙亮，他困得眼睛都睁不开，但是下体传来的一波波快感迫使他醒来。

他一睁眼，发现自己双腿大开，全圆佑跪坐在他腿间，一手拿着润滑剂，另一只手已经探进他的后穴不断搅动着，发出淫靡的声音。

李知勋终于明白全圆佑昨晚为什么叫得那么起劲。敏感点被刺激的感觉，让他紧紧地咬住下唇才不至于发出羞人的声音，身前的性器却早已抬起头吐水。他连一句完整的话都说不出：“你…你要…干嘛…我…”

“醒了？”全圆佑停下手里的动作抬头看他，把他昨晚说的话奉还给他：“你看，房还没退，套还没用完，不做是不是亏了？”


End file.
